Sons of Fight Club
by ESpencer
Summary: What if Fight Club were taking place in a high school? Please Read and Review!


We first found out about Fight Club from the journal that TJ had found in his dad's office. It detailed everything: the rules, the former members, and everything that had been going on during that time. Everything. It was TJ who had suggested that we resurrect the club. It was TJ who decided who we let in, and under what conditions. In TJ we trusted.

TJ, or Tyler Junior as he hated to be called, was the son of Tyler Durden. No one had _ever _met Tyler Durden. TJ proclaimed that he was a movie god and a rock star who was currently touring the country with his band. When he said this we all believed him for no other reason than the fact that he was _the _TJ Durden.

TJ had always been radically popular, but his fame really took off when we hit high school. All the girls wanted him, all the guys wanted to be him. He wasn't a football stud, or an honor student. He was just a regular guy who simply resonated cool. I was surprised that a guy like him would even want to be near a guy like me. I wasn't the dorkiest kid in school, nor was I the best liked. I was simply invisible, just watching my life flash buy like a movie in fast forward.

I suppose we had met due to fate. The first semester of our freshman year a kid in our grade's dad died of cancer. Obviously too grief stricken to function the kid had gone and jumped off the Parker-Morris building, where his father had worked. The school had responded by rounding up all the kids who had a parent who was absent in their life. TJ had been called in as if by accident. Though neither of his parents was dead the school had decided that the absence of his father qualified him for counseling.

So once a month for the entire first semester of school we were called out of our classes and submitted to intense group therapy sessions. Out of all the guys TJ could have hung out with at these group meetings he picked me. As much as I hated the group therapy sessions I liked getting to know TJ. Soon it wasn't just at the meetings. About three weeks in TJ had stumbled up the steps to my house and knocked on the door. He pulled me outside and we hung out behind the Safeway and drank whiskey that he had stolen from his house. That was the first time I had ever gotten drunk.

Before long, though, we both found a new reason to love the group therapy sessions. That reason was Katherine Singer. By the time Katherine Singer graduated eight grade she was as infamous as TJ. Everyone knew that she always cut fifth period to smoke her cigarettes behind the old back building where the special ed classes were held. Everyone new that she had a fake idea (a good one, not the cheap kind you can make at Kinko's) that she used to sneak into the teen clubs on Friday nights. I doubted that she had to use it very often, though. No man, not a security guard or bouncer on the face of the earth, had ever said no to Katherine Singer.

She was blonde, tall, and thin like a supermodel. She had pouty, pink lips that were always soft. Her eyes were large, green, and seductive. She was gorgeous and charming, the type of girl everyone wanted to know, though few were brave enough to admit it. In fact, the girls went out of their way to act like they hated her. Deep down, though, every girl wanted to be like Katherine Singer. I couldn't deny it: I was in love with her too.

I wasn't surprised when she went for TJ instead of me. While I was boring and facet less, TJ was dark, toned, and alluring. They were attracted to each other like moths to a flame. They had first hooked up at Mike Chavinsky's homecoming party. It was mostly upperclassmen, but TJ had scored us access. For a while we just wondered the house, absentmindedly sipping bear, while Green Day throbbed from the speakers. However, I knew that TJ had other thoughts on his mind when he stopped abruptly. I tried to see through the crowd to get a glimpse of what he was looking at, even though I already knew.

Finally the crowd parted enough for me to see her. Katherine Singer was leaning up against a wall, outside. She was taking long drags on her cigarette and starring at the sky. TJ set his beer down on top of the piano and walked through the sliding glass door that separated them. Katherine looked up immediately. The corners of her mouth turned up in a smile that was terrifyingly beautiful. TJ approached her fearlessly and snatched the cigarette out of her fingers, taking a long drag. When he tried to pass it back to her, she let it fall to the ground between them. She stepped on it with her shiny black pumps, extinguishing it.

TJ was saying something to her. He was talking to Katherine Singer. As he did I let my eyes roam over the perfect entity that was Katherine Singer. She was wearing skin tight black jeans and a white blouse that had been rolled up to expose her midriff. As I let my imagination run wild her eyes met mine, just for a fraction of a second. She leaned forward and whispered something in TJ's ear; TJ turned and looked at me. He smiled and waved me outside. With butterflies exploding inside me I joined them.

TJ introduced me to her. She introduced herself as Kat. She held out her hand, with her long, pale fingers, and shook my hand. She smiled at me; there were no dimples in her flawless face. The conversation dwindled rapidly after that. I politely excused myself. Not thirty seconds later they were making out. I could see the intensity in that kiss. Both of them fighting for dominance in a fight that would never be won. TJ moved from kissing her lips to kissing along her neck. As he did this Katherine looked over his shoulder. Her eyes locked with mine, and she held me there. At that particular moment I would have done anything for her.

She smiled, like she knew exactly what I was thinking. I both loved and hated her for that. That was the first time I had felt like that. Over time I loved her less and less, and hated her more and more. I left the party. I didn't think TJ would mind; in fact he would probably have been more ticked off if I had stayed. I walked home and collapsed on my bed.

After that TJ and Katherine were inseparable. By the start of second semester they were the it couple of Madison High School. What the rest of the student body didn't know was: they weren't actually a couple. Never were and never would be. They are just friends who, every once in a blue moon, happen to fuck each other's brains out. TJ and Katherine weren't the kind of people who committed to a deeper relationship. TJ told me that this was the kind of relationship that he wanted. When I finally got up the nerve to ask Katherine about it, she responded in the same way.

Personally, I couldn't even begin to fathom a relationship like that. But I guess that's what made me different from TJ.


End file.
